equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
County of Cyanolisia
The County of Cyanolisia is a medium sized nation in Southern Griffonia consisting of mainly plains, a hilly interior and a jungle within its Eastern domains. Cyanolisia has an eternal feud with the minotaurs of Asterion, and Countess Taillow Sumpfkiel is leading a nation of mostly minotaurs ruled by a small griffon minority. Lore "The County of Cyanolisia may she be worthy of the name" The lands which the County of Cyanolisia consists of were once part of the minotaur Kingdom of Asterion. These were the four mainland states of that realm and were populated almost entirely by their race. The rule of the backwards bovines ended with the arrival of the Imperial armies of Grover I. In 747 he lead his forces across the Creeper Mountains to invade the eastern griffon principalities, when the minotaurs protested and demanded the emperor to return the mountains to them, at which his response was a swift crushing defeat of the Asterionese forces with his more than superior armies. But unfortunately the Emperor of Griffonia had no fleet with which to invade the mainland archipelagos of Asterion, so a peace treaty was gladly signed by the minotaurs unwilling to prolong the fighting much longer. The pathetic cows lost all of their continental holdings which became part of the Griffonian Empire. Soon after the Sumpfkiel Dynasty was established to rule the newly founded County, while the state now known as Salmarkt was ceded to the Principality of Brodfeld. The griffon nobility were given the duties of keeping the bovine populace in check, ensuring loyalty of the Kingdom of Asterion which had been subjugated at a later date by Emperor Grover II "The Warmonger" and maintaining order in the region at his behest. During the reign of Emperor Grover III, they received an additional task, their biggest challenge yet: The griffonisation of the region. Thousands of migrants would arrive from all across the lands of the Empire, primarily from the Herzland minotaurs were stripped of whatever little rights they had and their old monuments still standing were torn down to make way for newer beacons of griffon culture. The foolish savages, however, refused to embrace civilization and resisted, sparking the beginning of a guerrilla war that continues to this day. Everything took a turn for the worse in 978 as revolution, corruption and unrest engulfed the Empire. Cyanolisia found itself stranded in a hostile environment with Asterion breaking free and becoming an independent revanchist republic to the south and their potential Allies the Federated Parishes of Sicameon to their west that could provide for safe landing grounds for the invasion of the minotaurs. However the County remained defiant, preventing the barbarians from claiming the lands of Cyanolisia. The countryside however devolved into chaos as the minotaurs rose up in support of their fellows across the sea. While in the east the Kingdom of Brodfeld struggled as well, collapsing into civil war. Countess Taillow Sumpfkiel had no choice but o intervene, seizing Salmarkt and preventing the bovines from opportunistically taking it from righteous griffon claws. She continues to rule the unstable county with her exceptional attributes as a ruler, but even so the future remains unclear to her as Asterion prepares for war once again. Part of her has no interest in this nigh endless duty, but she stubbornly remains strong in her position of Countess, supported by a loyal military. However, a few dissidents are starting to plot against the ever obstinate Countess. A group of socialist sympathisers known as the Group of Twenty conspires in the shadows... Starting Situation Give us an overview of the things you need to consider starting out - what are the good and bad things, what directions could you take, etc. Military (List starting military here) Threats and Opportunities (OPTIONAL) Cyanolisia faces threats from the north, with the eventual expansion of , and from the west, with Fascist , and eventually of course the inheritor of the 's claims. The may also make occasional raids. Gameplay Mechanics (OPTIONAL) National Focus PICTURE OF NATIONAL FOCUS TREE (If the national focus tree follows a natural progression through the game, consider writing this section as National Focus and Walkthrough) Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Графство Цианолизия Category:Countries